Girl in a boys world-Spud Milton
by Vampette 4
Summary: Emily Brits a 14 year old girl with many talents won a scholarship of course at first she goes to St Catherine's but she gets beaten up and bullied so much she cuts herself and has flashbacks.Her parents take her out of St Cathrine's and after much debate send her to an all boys school Where she meets a boy John Milton who eventually falls for her but what about The Mermaid?
1. Chapter 1

_Nightmare_ _Flashback_

 _I walked across the school yard books in my hand humming happily to myself when three girls Christine was the head girl,Along with Amanda and Jane all stepped in front me Jane knocked my books on the floor whilst Christine grabbed my ponytail and yanked it causing me to crash to the floor whacking my head on the wall causing me to nearly loose last thing I heard was. Go die in a hole,no one cares about you..._

I woke up with a start breathing heavily and sweating like a pig on a hot day.

"Emily Rose Brits what the hell has gotten into you get yourself dressed before I dress you myself"My Mother screamed "Jesus teens these days I don't know what I'm gonna do with her" She said to herself.

Well as you may know my name is Emily Rose Brits,I'm a South African 14 year old girl struggling my way through life.I have bright blue/green/grey eyes and long brown hair that falls down to my waist and naturally curls gently at the family is all mental except for me... Okay maybe I'm a little crazy but in a good way!  
My mother talks to herself,my father is incredibly racist and paranoid that any black person is going to kill all of us and my younger 8 year old brother Emmett has a creepy obsession with bugs at the stalks the poor things,eats them you name it,he probably does it to the poor bugs!

I don't have many friends,I only have one her name is Sydney I don't know who had the bright idea of putting us together one day we're gonna accidentally blow up the flipping earth with how stupid we are together,I dunno! But I haven't seen Sydney since she moved to Sydney (ironically) a month ago we plan on seeing each other in the summer Holidays I'm so excited!

I sat up in my bed and looked over at my new uniform. The Blazer is Navy blue with a gold shield on the pocket with a gold lion holding something above a tie is also Navy blue but with gold stripes diagonally down just a simple white shirt and a grey skirt and black shoes.

I sighed and got out of my warm and cosy bed for the very last time and got myself dressed into my stiff uncomfortable uniform and brushed out my hair and tied it into a fishtail plait placing it around my shoulder.

Before I knew it,it was time to leave the nervous sick feeling was building up in my stomach as I got into my parents car.

"So Em while you're gone can I borrow your stuff"Emmett asked

"Nope"I replied.

"Okay"He smiled and shrugged.

"I locked the door and I have the key"I said holding my room key up for Emmett to see.e mad a fast grab for it but I was faster.I laughed and stuck my tongue out at him.

We (unfortunately) made it to the school so very quickly (i took an hour and a half but ya know time goes fat when your having fun)  
We pulled into the car park and I opened the door to step out but jumped back when the car next to ours practically blew up.

"Fu-ar out"I saved (anyone remember that from Troye's video?0

"Get out the flipping car"Mum ordered. We all got out the car and mum lead us to the school office and pushed us in.

"My daughter Emily Brits is here"Mum receptionist nodded.

"Mrs Wilson!"She called.A very beautiful woman pocked her head round the door. "will you show this young lady around the school please"The receptionist called.

"Of course"Mrs Wilson smiled.

"Honey we don't have time to stay so I'm afraid we'll have to go,We'll see you some my precious baby"Mum said crying and hugging me.

"I love you mum"I said

"I love you too my precious little Twinkle bottom"Mum said,I groaned.

My dad just hugged me and kissed my cheek,he didn't say anything but his expression said it all.

Emmett quick hugged me and we done our weird little handshake thing we made when we little.

"See ya round Bro"I said hugging him

"Se ya round sis"Emmett said.  
I watched as my parents and Emmett walked out the door and out of sight.

"Ready?"Mrs Wilson asked.I nodded and followed her out the door.

She took e round the school showing me all the classrooms and outdoors.

"what are your Favorite things to do?"Mrs Wilson asked

"Sing and play guitar,I also enjoy reading and a little bit of acting to"I Wilson nodded.

"Yeah,I love a good sing."she said. "Okay so you will be using my shower every morning and evening which is here"Mrs Wilson said.I nodded."Now are you going to sleep in a room with my and my husband"Mrs Wilson started.I cringed a the very idea."Or do you want to sleep in a dorm with the boys in your year?"Mrs Wilson asked

"I'll sleep with the boys Thank you"I Wilson nodded.

"Okay we'll go and collect your things and take it up to the dorm"Mrs Wilson said.I nodded and smiled.

**********  
We got my stuff into the dorm and just as I finished putting my bedsheets on the quilt and pillowcase on my pillow 5 boys charged into the dorm followed by 3 other boys who looked just as nervous and shocked as 5 boys gasped.

"A girl"One of them breathed.I stiffened up...Fuck...


	2. Chapter 2

I turned slowly and looked at the eight faces staring back at me.

"A pretty one to"A short chubby boy whispered loudly.

"Hey,I'm Boggo,you can call me...well..Boggo"Boggo said

"I'm Robert black but call me Rambo"Rambo said.

"I'm Fatty"Fatty said

"Simon Brown"

"Mad-Dog"

I looked over at the other three.

"Gecko"The Blonde one said

"Vern"The darker haired boy said.I looked at the brown haired and amazingly blue eyed one.

"John Milton"he said.I smiled.

"Nice to meet you,I'm Emily Rose Brits but you can call me Emmie or Em"I said

"Well Emily are you attending this school?"Rambo asked

"yes"I replied all started at me for a minute before falling about laughing.

"No I really am"I said

"Wait really!?"Boggo exclaimed sitting up.

I nodded "Yeah really"I said.

" .God"He said

"It's a miracle"Fatty said.

I rolled my eyes and lay on my bed and continued on with my book.

John slowly walked over to the bed next to mine looking at me nervously.I looked up from my book and over at John.

"I don't mind you sleeping there ya know"I nodded and quickly put his stuff by the was a knock on the door and Mr Wilson opened the door.

"5 minutes till lights out"He said and then looked up at me. "get your pyjamas and toiletries and come with me"He said.I nodded ad grabbed my things and followed Mr Wilson to his wife's bathroom and got changed and brushed my teeth in there.

I opened the door to the dorm and Rambo,Boggo and Mad-Dog all looked at me and started checking me out.

"You're so pretty"Rambo whispered walking towards me.

I blushed and smiled .Rambo took hold of my left hand and tucked a strand of loose hair behind my ear.I smiled looking up at him (but in all honesty I was hating it.)

"I know we just met but..."Rambo trailed off

"But what?"I asked

Rambo's hand started going towards my shorts and the he started pulling them down.I reached up and slapped him hard on the cheek.

"Pervert!"I screamed.I ran to my bed and burst into silent tears.

"LIGHTS OUT!"A voice shouted from outside and all the lights in the dorm went off.

10 minutes later the room was filed with snoring.

"Are you okay"A small whisper came from the bed next to mine.

"Yeah"I replied "Thanks for asking"I added.

"That's alright,Good night Emily"John said

"Night Johnny"I replied.

'At least now I know someone cares' I thought.


End file.
